Darwin Runsaway
Trivia * This is the First time Darwin runs away from home * Fireball said that him and Gumball were goin home and not take the School bus But its seen that there has to get Through a Highway * In this Episode we found out that Gumball was 10 And Fireball was 11 When they did get Darwin as a Pet * Fireball Might have Erased Nicole Memory at the End of the Episode * Its the First Time where Fireball Uses his Bat not as Weapon but as Brain Eraser * This episode was base on Come Home Perry from Phineas and Ferb * Also when Gumball and Fireball singing come home darwin.The drum have Darwins picture,similar to phineas and ferb.Also when the song play all cloud become Darwin shaped Synopsis Darwin runs away from Home Because Aguilera Rejected him from bein her Date to the School Ball, Gumball And Fireball Tries to find Darwin. Soon Aguilera Realizez That its all is her Fault Fan Fiction Episode begins with Darwin Prepares himself to Ask Aguilera to be his Date to the School ball Darwin: Okay, I been preparin myself for 3 Months and Now I will ask her. Darwin walks over to Aguilera who is Checkin her Locker Darwin: Hey Aguilera. (He Says Nervously) Aguilera: Hi Darwin. What's up? Darwin: Would you like to be my Date to the School Ball? (He says More Nervously) Aguilera: Oh Darwin, I Can't, Fireball Already asked me and I think he would be Clearly out of his mind if Just Rejected him. Darwin: Oh..I Understand. (He said Dissappointed) Aguilera then holds her hand on his Shoulder Aguilera: Maybe Next Year. Then Aguilera Walks away Darwin: Next Year, Next Year! She Also said that Last Year! Darwin: That's enough! I'll Runaway! I can't live in a Town where Aguilera Dosen't Love me! Then he Runsaway Crying Then he stops with his Locker and takes some Fish flakes out Darwin: Nom Nom! Darwin: Don't forget the Fishflakes! (He says with the Mouth full of them) Then he Runs away Cryin Again Gumball and Fireball is waiting infront of the School Gumball: Man! where is Darwin? Fireball: We have Standed here and Waited for him for Half an Hour! Didn't we told him that were going home together? Gumball: Yeah, but where is he? Then Aguilera Comes Aguilera: Hey Guys! what are you doin? Fireball: Waiting for Darwin! He Hasn't Appeared here and we have Stayed here for, Hmmmm... Now For An Half hour and 5 Minutes! Gumball: It's like he Runaway! Aguilera: Oh oh! (She says Nervously) You can here Aguilera's Thoughts Aguilera: When I Rejected Darwin to be my Date, he looked sad Oh My God! he has Runaway Because of me! Because I Rejected him as my Date. God! I'm such a Dork like on the book Dork Diaries! Aguilera: Uh... I think I saw him here earlier. he might have thought that you guys maybe have Got away so he tried to find you. Fireball Gasps Fireball: Oh My God! Poor little Darwin is walking Confused around in Elmore! Fireball: We Gotta find him! Then Gumball and Fireball runs off Aguilera: Oh Holy Goodness! I'm such a Freakin Idiot! Aguilera: I Gotta find Darwin too and Say Sorry! Aguilera Runs off to find Darwin but then she runs into a Street Light Aguilera: Aw... Gumball and Fireball is up in there Room Gumball: Okay do you have any Ideas? Fireball: Hmmm.... I got it! We can lure him back with Fish flakes. Fireball: If I know Darwin, he can Get Enough of them! Gumball: Yeah! Let's find some Fishflakes and get to the Park! Fireball: Why the Park? Gumball: Darwin must have thought that we Didn't care about him and then he get sad and Darwin always goes over to the Park when he is sad. Fireball: Okay. Let's go. Then Gumball and Fireball Rushes off to find Darwin Aguilera is seen walkin in the city tryin to find Darwin Aguilera: Darwin! Darwin Where are you? Then she goes into a Pet Shop Aguilera goes over to the Store Clerk Aguilera: Excuse Me, Have you seen this Fish? He's name is Darwin. Shows a Picture of Darwin Clerk: Yeah! I Know that fish! Aguilera: Really? Clerk: Yes! it's Exactly Now 3 Years ago, Two Boys come in the Store and Bought that fish. Flashback shows that Gumball and Fireball Buys Darwin from the Pet shop Fireball: What should we call It? Fireball: Hmmm... Oh I know Poseidon! Gumball: No. I think we should Call it Darwin. Then the Flashback ends? Clerk: Aaah Good times! Aguilera: Well have you seen him walking sad around here in the Town? Clerk: What do you mean Walkin Fish dosen't have Legs? Aguilera: Haha! It's actually a Funny! I Thinks it's about 2 Years ago, Darwin Growed Legs. Clerk: What the heck? What do you mean? Aguilera: Darwin, a Day suddenly growed legs and begin to Walk and Stuff! Well Anyway did you seen him Today? Clerk: No. I haven't seen him. Aguilera: Gosh! Then she walks sad out of the Store Aguilera: Oh God! What I'm going to do! Darwin is gone Because of me! Aguilera: I Gotta find Gumball and Fireball! And tell them the Truth. Fireball: Okay! The one with the Flashflakes didn't Work. So maybe we can See of the top of the Prom Destroyer! Gumball: Great Idea Fireball! Then the two Rushses to the Prom Destroyer Scene changes now to that they is sittin in one of the Seats Now the Seat is drivin op at the Rollercoaster Fireball: Gumball can you see him? Gumball: No. can you? Fireball: No. Hey There is heee! Then the seat drives down at the Rollercoaster Gumball: Oh God! I think I about to Break! Fireball: Me Too Man Gumball: Any New Ideas? Fireball: No! I have ran out of Ideas! Then the two brothers Sighs Fireball: Wait I got the Best Idea!! Gumball: What! what is it? Fireball: We can make him come home With Music! Everything that is Incredible Dumb Loves Music! Gumball: Yeah! Great Idea! Fireball: Let's go home and Write the Song and Compose The Music!! Then the Two Rushes home to write a Song Aguilera is going around looking sad Aguilera: It's Totally Messed up! I Tried everything to Find Darwin And I can't! Aguilera: I gotta Find Fireball and Gumball and tell them the Truth. Aguilera Sees something that Looks like them Aguilera: Oh there they are! Aguilera: Fireball! Gumball! There is something that I have to talk with you about! Then the Curtain gets Taken away and its shown that is was Just Mannequins that were Shaped like Gumball and Fireball Aguilera: Huh? Scene now changes to Fireball and Gumball that is on a Top of a Building Fireball: Excellent from the Top of this Building everybody can hear Us! I still Hope Darwin is in this Area. Gumball: W-w-wait! Why have you Spelled Darwin's Name Darry? Fireball: Sorry. I couldn't find Anything Rhymin on Darwin. Then they two starts the Song Gumball: Darry, You know that you are Our Fishy Friend You More Priceful than a Pass-up-rent You more Than a Treat from a Barberque. Then Penny starts Playing Guitar Then MeeMee starts playing a Jazz insturment Fireball: Oh Darry you more Funny than a Chocky-chop more Delicious than a Lolipop more than All what we Mentioned before! Gumball and Fireball: Oh Darry, You not Droopy you Almost Sweet As Cherry With the Top of Black Berry! Gumball, Fireball, MeeMee, and Penny: YES DARWIN! Gumball and Fireball: So come home Darwin! Come home Darwin! Come home! Then Aguilera Notices Fireball and Gumball Singing. Then she Walks up at some Stairs and Reaches the Top of the Building Fireball; Hey Aguilera, Why you don't sing a Verse? Then Aguilera Goes over to a Microphone Aguilera: Uh... Aguilera: Oh Darry, I find this Kind of Creepy. I can't find you any Place-sy It feels me With Rarity? Aguilera: Oh Darry! I'm Allergic to Berry, I'm gonna Move to Paris with MeeMee! And Change my Name to Travis! Fireball: Travis? (He asks Confused) Aguilera: I ran out of Rhymes Okay! Everybody except Bobert: She change her Name to Travis Travis Travis! Everybody expect Bobert: So Come home Darwin! Come home Darwin! Aguilera, Gumball And Fireball: Come hooooome! Gumball: Yeah! Come home Darwin! Come home Darwin! come home! Darwin Dosen't Appear Fireball: Take it easy! we Should Just Wait it will take some Time to get over here I think he had Heard the Song Gumball: Okay! Everybody Just leave! We will Ring to you when he Comes! Then everybody Leaves Except Gumball, Fireball And Aguilera Then the Screen shows the Line 4 Hours Later Fireball: Oh this is Horrible! We have Waited in 4 Hours! Fireball: Gumball! Fireball turns his head to Gumball Fireball: I think it's too Late! Gumball: What?! Fireball: He is Gone Forever! Gumball: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Then Gumball begins to Cry Fireball: Come on Gumball, Let's go home and Tell The rest of the Family the Dark Truth. Fireball: Hey Aguilera! Aguilera: What? Fireball: Thanks for Joining in our Song! You did a Good Job! Aguilera: Thanks! (In sad tone) Then Fireball and Gumball Leaves Then Aguilera Begins to Cry Scene now Changes to a Shot of The Wattersons House Richard: WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HE'S IS GONE! The scene shows that Richard is Laying down on the Floor Crying Nicole: What Happend? Fireball: After School, we could't Find Darwin Any Places! We even tried to Lock him Back with a Song! Fireball: That took pretty Long time to Wrote! Anais: But but! Then Anais Begins to Cry Then the Door Rings Fireball Opens and its Aguilera That is outside Fireball; Oh hey Aguilera. (In sad Tone) Aguilera: Fireball, There's Something I have to Tell You! Then Nicole Suddenly Comes Nicole: We don't Have time for you! Nicole tries to Close the Door but Aguilera tries to hold it Back Aguilera: But it's Very Important!!! Nicole sighs Nicole: What is it! Aguilera: Darwin Didn't get Lost in Elmore! He Ran Away! Fireball: What? Gumball: Why? Aguilera: BECAUSE OF ME!!!!! Everybody except Aguilera: WHAT?! Aguilera: Darwin ran AWAY BECAUSE OF ME! While she Crying Fireball: But but but Why? Aguilera: I rejected him as my Date to the School Ball At Friday! And He Get Pretty Sad and now He's Gone! FOREVER! Nicole: See Fireball! You should Dump Her! Fireball: Wait Mom! Aguilera Is Crying but then Fireball Hugs Aguilera: Why are you Huggin me?! I'm a Bad Person!!! Fireball: Because you said the Truth Aguilera! Aguilera: What? Then Suddenly Darwin comes in of the Door Darwin: Hey Guys! Everybody: DARWIN! Everybody Except Aguilera: Hugs Darwin Richard: We Thought you were gone Forever! Anais: Yeah! Darwin: What? I was Just in the Park. Aguilera is Just About to Leave but then Nicole Asks Nicole: Hey Aguilera! Maybe you wanna Eat Dinner with us Tonight? Aguilera: Sorry! can't Gotta Go Bye! Aguilera: Flying Mode! Then Aguilera Turns into her Flying Mode and Fly's Away Nicole: She can Fly? Nicole: Oh My god! That's Terrible! I have Been a terrible Person for her! I Gotta Bake some Cookies to Say Sorry! While Nicole Talks constantly Fireball Rises his Rainbow Bat and Shouts The House is not Seen but a Shot of the Skyline is seen Fireball: PAPARAPARAPARAPARAPARA PAW!!! Nicole: What what Did just Happend? THE END! Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 2